Unrequited Love
by angelical-princess
Summary: This is just a short... i don't know... thing....that I wrote as a sudden inspiration...if you can figure out what the inspiration was review and ill tellyou if you were right! It's pretty obvious if you think about it... well, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! rat
1. Chapter 1

This is just a very short fic, about no one in particular, and i put it into fairy tales because its my quiet fantasy...well not really fanstasy to be exact...errr...ummm...w/e, just RR:P

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Unrequited Love**

She appeared in the room, and noticing him, crawled into bed with his sleeping form. Absent mindedly his arm snaked around her waist as he pulled her closer, but when he realized what he was doing his eyes snapped open and he drew away. Looking at him with confusion and hurt in her eyes she tentatively inched closer to him, wanting his warmth. He relaxed as he remembered, settling down on the bed, his hand once again around her waist. She snuggled against his bare chest, feeling his warmth. He shivered as the bare skin of her arm touched his stomach. Burying his face in her hair her breathed her scent deeply. Ajdusting their positions so their foreheads touched and so they were facing eachother, they entangled themselves together. The happy tangle of arms and legs held each other close. Feeling his hot breath on her skin she lifted her face from his neck and they shared a passionate kiss, full of unfufilled longing. Once again they relaxed into their happy embrace. She wanted to stay this way forever, but she knew it would never happen. He wanted to stay this way forever, but he knew that in reality she didn't feel the same way. With an agonized gasp one disappeared from the other, and they both sat up, in their own beds. Cold, empty, and very

Alone.

A tear slid down her (his?) cheek...

"This can't go on..." , a whisper into the night.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

If you can understand this, I salut you. Tell me what you think it means, and I'll tell you if your right. Have fun guessing...:P PLEASE REVIEW! There might be more chapter if anyone actually LIKED this :P:P

Katie


	2. Chapter 2

hello everyone. Since people actually reviewed surprised I have decided to write another chapter. Please note: this has little ties to he previous chapter, it is a day dream of its own. For those of you who haven't figured it out, these are my little daydreams about me and my crush hehe :P. I am really emotional and have a good imagination, so it comes in handy here. I have had another shot in my head full of inspiration, so here's another one.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_ She sat quietly in the cold. Her fingers were numb a long time ago, and the feeling in her toes had ebbed away. Frozen tears stopped in making their way down her face. Her stomach was in a cold knot... she knew no one would come here. It was late... she was alone. Looking down she noticed her fingers had gone slightly blue. It didn't matter. She was alone. Unloved.  
_

_ He made his way through the field and noticed a figure sitting beside the door with her back against the wall. As he came closer he saw her and his breath caught in his throat. How long had she been sitting there? She could get sick. Just looking at her face he knew she wouldn't talk. Her lips had gone blue. The frozen tears on her face answered most questions. When he tried picking her up she didn't object so he did. He carried her inside the building, and luckily, it was empty. Sitting down with her still in his lap he smoothed her hair down. Sheunconciously snuggled against him, and he buried his face in her hair. After an hour she had unfroze, and the numbness was gone from even her fingers and toes. They both knew he was no longer needed, but neither of them cared. She revelled in the feeling of warmth near her, and he held her closer. _

_ "Thank you...", she rasped out, her mouth dry from unuse._

_"I love you...", he answered without thinking. She looked up at him with a plea in her eyes. He held her closer, and whispered beautiful things in her ear. She cuddled against him, and he lifted her chin and ever so softly put his lips to hers. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling away she buried her nose in the crook between his neck and his shoulder. _

_ "I'll always love you...", she answered at last, hoping he felt the same way._

"Hello? Heeeelllooooooo? I'm asking you a question you nitwit! Wake up! Her friend pushed her slightly.

"Wha?... Oh.. right.", she answered, the loudness of the classroom waking her from her daydream. Glancing across the room, she saw him staring out into space, lost in his own mind. With a small smile she wondered... no... too small a chance. With a sigh she turned back to her friend.

A guy being shoved into him made him jolt out of his daydream. Looking over he saw her animatedly talking to her friend. With a smile and sigh he went and pushed the guy who pushed him.

And each felt just as

Alone

As before.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There... if I get any reviews for this I'll add another chapter. (when the inspiration strikes of course). Please review luvs!

Katie


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there...

Panemonium: yea...I only wish the I knew what both of them were thinking... because honestly, in reality, I only know the thoughts of the girl. ahem. hehe... grrrr... this doesnt make any sense. bangs head against wall me stupid...

Toker: Right on. You nailed it.

Moonlight Enchantments: Thanks so much... for a story I came up with at the bus stop it means alot:)

Hopeforthefuture: Yea... I already said what it was in the previous chapter.

right then... I'll continue... I just recently looked up "I love you" in japanese, and have been writing it on all my stuff :P just cuz I love it. Don't you guys love Japanese? Its the awesomest looking language ever! lol.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She sat staring at the chalkboard, watching the teachers mouth move, but not hearing any words come out. The only she was aware of was him behind her. Honeslty, it made her tense, but inside she was jumping for joy. She could be near him... it felt nice. She turned around to "look at the clock" for the 7th time in the past 5 minutes. She knew she was being way too obvious, but she didn't care. The bell for next class rang, and everyone got up eagerly. The teacher smiled nastily and reminded them it was a double. Everyone groaned and sat back down. It seemed she was the only one who rather liked this class.

_"May I go to the wash room?", she asked the teacher quietly. _

_ "Yes, you may. ", he answered without looking up from his work. _

_ She left the class and walked out into the deserted hallway. She didn't really have to go to the bathroom, but since he had left the room the class had become boring. She opened the door into the stairwell. Looking out into the blizzard outside, she sat down on the stairs. It seemed like forever had gone by, and then she finally heard the door opening behind her. She knew it was probably the teacher, realizing the not even she could take so much time in the bathroom, had decided to come yell at her for skipping his class himself. She turned around, and there he was. Not the teacher. it was _him.

_ "Um...hi?", she said cautiously. She didn't want him to leave. No matter what. She wanted to stay here and talk to him. _

_ "Hey,", he answered, "Whats up?"he answered, taking a seat beside her on the stairs._

_ (HIS POV)_

_ I opened the door to the stairwell, and there she was. On the stairs, lost in her own private thoughts. I wondered if she minded any company. They only thing I wanted at this moment was to sit in this stairwell and talk to the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen._

_ (END HIS POV)_

_ And so the conversation dured. With a sigh she rested her head on his shoulder. she felt him tense up - he tensed up at her touch- and realized what she was doing. She lept up, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. Realizing what it seemed like he put his arm around her shoulders and drew her down again. They were so close... he kissed her forehead, then he nose, and with a slight hesistation, leaned down and kissed her lips. When she didn't protest, he deepened the kiss. She moaned quietly into his mouth, and he drew away slowly. Somehow while they were kissing she ended up on his lap. She cuddled against his chest, and felt his hand go under the back of her shirt. She looked up at him with a smile-_

"Hello? Miss? Maybe you should answer the question?", the teacher was standing in front of her with a ruler. She answered the question, and turned around to check the time.

It looked like she was lost in her head again, he thought... it was what he loved about her, she wasn't afraid to dream. The teacher slammed the ruler on her desk impatiently, and jolted her out of her dream. Idiot... he muttered. She answered his question, and turned around to check the time, he looked at her eyes, and just for a moment, they seemed to rest on him for a second before going back up to the clock. He shook his head. Hoping was pointless. It was a pointless dream.

And just as before,

He (she?) Felt

Just as

Unbearably

Lonely.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Review if you want. It's nice to have somewhere to just put all the crap in your head. I wish I knew how this story will turn out?...:(

Katie


	4. Chapter 4 slightly different

Hey everyone! Minor setback! My infatuation with that guy kinda wore out :P but it did NOT i repeat did NOT end my creative thought line... now i like a different guy :P don't worry... the plot will have a slight change but the idea shall stay the same :P

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_They sat together on the couch...aw awkward as awkwardness can be. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, wondering if anything was going to happen. A sound caughttheir attention - the first raindrop of an oncoming storm.A smile broke out onto her face. She ran outside. He followed timidly wondering what was going on. Lightening crackled and thunder boomed, and suddenly there was a downpour of water. But he didn't see any of it. He didn't feel any of it. At the center of his reality was one girl, twirly around happily in the rain. It soaked her hair, her clothes. And as he watched, he knew that he would have to tell her. Suddenly she turned to look at him. With a smile he ran outside, and hugged her tightly. Her arms at her sides and her mouth open in a small "o" a faint blush crept across her cheeks. As they stood there, getting soaked by the rain, she in turn wrapped her arms around him. The two stood there, warm despite the freezing rain, for nothing existed in the world except the other. As she slightly lifted her head, he lifted his too, and they stared into eachothers eyes, not saying a word, but each knowing what the other was thinking. He caught her lips with his, and she flushed at the expected, though unexpected happening. They held eachother close as the kiss dured on. Suddenly the sky started an annoying droning beeping. _

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

BEEP

BEEP

She groggily opened her eyes to stare at the annoying alarm clock. In a fit at being interrupted in her dream she threw it against the wall and desperately tried to get back to sleep but to no avail.

He opened his eyes to find himself face down on the keyboard, computer beeping indignantly. He shook his head and sighed. He probably wouldn't see her again until tonight. Alone. In his dreams.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I know...very short... more coming up though. Remembered a past fantasy recently teehee :P this one however is the most recent. well... as per usual, i hope you review:P

xox Katie


End file.
